Happy Halloween
by Camy Master
Summary: Habían cruzado la puerta, entrado al infierno. Ya nada tenía vuelta atrás, habían comenzado a vivir el infierno de sus vidas, consumido por demonios. Sumidos en la oscuridad, envueltos en miedo, pasaron el "mejor" Halloween de sus vidas... Two-shot -Semi UA- ¡Feliz Halloween!
1. ¿Las casas embrujadas pasaron de moda?

**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece. **

* * *

Las 8:00 AM y el despertador, suena a todo volumen. Ya no es lo mismo que en la anterior mañana, ya nada podría ser lo mismo. Ahora que veías a todos los cuerpos delante de ti, te decías que en su momento podrías haberlos detenidos, haberlo detenido. El amor de tu vida que ya se había ido para siempre, lo desintegraste tú mismo. Antes todo marchaba bien, querías volver el tiempo atrás para despertar aquella mañana con ese molesto despertador y no escuchar esa risa diabólica, producida por el demonio de tu vida que te había arrebatado todo lo importante para ti. Lo que realmente querías era no haber sido tan impulsivo y tonto como para dejarse llevar por las palabras que tus amigos y esa persona especial te regalaban. Querían divertirse, era lo único que buscaban, pero aún así no lo lograron, al menos no era la diversión que esperaban. Buscaste con la mirada esos ojos azules que siempre te mantuvieron cautivo y no pudiste soportarlo más.

Era mucho para tu pobre alma.

* * *

~Dos días antes; 8:00 AM~

—Entonces, ¿No sería mejor ir a la casa de Flaky para festejar Halloween? —propuso el de cabello rubio con notable entusiasmo, esta era su fecha preferida. La joven pelirroja con montones de broches blancos en el cabello, se sonrojó al escuchar dicha propuesta, lo cual hizo reír a Giggles.

—A mí me parece una genial idea, Cuddles —respondió la joven de cabellos rosados, sonriéndole. El rubio devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva de parte de sus otros amigos. Flaky simplemente asintió, no le molestaba que sus mejores amigos fueran a su hogar, era todo lo contrario. Una distraída chica de largos cabellos azules, con flequillo teñido de azul más claro, asintió, mientras se limaba las uñas. Ésta no parecía muy concentrada en la actual conversación de sus amigos, pues estaba prestando verdadera atención a su atuendo y sus uñas, aunque mantenía el ritmo de lo que los demás decían.

— ¿Habrá dulces? —preguntó Nutty sonando casi como un acosador. Éste tenía el cabello verdoso lleno de caramelos pegados en él, junto a un liso flequillo rubio que caía sobre su frente en dirección recta, sin lados, además poseía un ojo tuerto de color amarillo, mientras que el otro era normal y verde. Esto fue producto de su adicción a los dulces que, en su momento, lo llevó a tener que ir a terapia para intentar disminuir el vicio, lo que obviamente no se consiguió. Cuddles, quien tenía el flequillo igual que Nutty, pero de un color rubio clarísimo, le sonrió mientras asentía, provocando que el chico de claros cabellos verdes gritase y diese saltos de alegría.

Petunia suspiró, era el típico comportamiento de su amigo, a pesar de tener quince años. Ella por su parte, era madura o al menos lo aparentaba, además de que era pulcra y educada, mas no se aguantaba a las personas sucias y desordenadas, lo que le provocaba hasta repulsión hacia aquellas personas, producto de su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo hacia la limpieza. Más allá de eso, Petunia era considerada una persona normal, aunque en realidad, ninguno de los doce jóvenes lo eran.

—Deberías comportarte como alguien de nuestra edad —dijo el de cabellos y ojos celestes, portando anteojos sobre éstos y un libro en sus manos. Petunia asintió ante el comentario de Sniffles, era justamente lo que ella pensaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cuddles, sería mejor —dijo Toothy, quien tenía un peculiar cabello violeta, unas adorables pecas adheridas a sus mejillas y poseía una apariencia inocente, al igual que su mejor amigo, Cuddles, aunque ambos tenían catorce años.

—Bueno, ya que todos parecen de acuerdo, vayamos —dijo Splendid con alegría, no le parecía nada mal esa idea. Flippy lo miró de reojo, reafirmando algo que ya sabía; Splendid era realmente guapo. Sus cabellos eran azules y sus ojos de igual color, pero con tonalidad más clara. Llevaba un antifaz rojo de superhéroe que le cubría las cuencas, las cejas y todo alrededor de sus ojos, pero no impedía su vista, lo que resaltaba los zafiros que tenía. Su tez era blanca y poseía una gran sonrisa, además de un atractivo físico, era delgado, pero a la vez fuerte, sin resaltar demasiado. Había que admitir que no poseía el físico que su amigo de cabello verde tenía, ya que éste había ido de niño a una escuela militar, pero a los catorce años había vuelto, con grandes diferencias marcadas tanto física como mentalmente. Splendid era un chico alegre, con un gran sentido de la justicia, por ello vestía como superhéroe.

—Splendid, ¿No deberías quitarte ese disfraz? —cuestionó Handy, recibiendo otro asentimiento distraído por parte de su novia, Petunia. El chico era ligeramente más alto y de mayor edad que su novia y amigos, al igual que Lumpy, pero sólo por tres años. Tenía el cabello y los ojos anaranjados, junto a un semblante tranquilo.

—No veo el porqué, si me queda genial — Handy rió ante el comentario de Splendid, quien le siguió el gesto con ánimos, no le molestaba que el de ojos naranjas se riera de eso.

—Entonces está más que decidido ¿Cierto? —dudó Cuddles, pero sus amigos asintieron afirmando lo obvio.

— ¿Decidido? ¿Qué está decidido? —preguntó el de cabello azul y reflejos amarillos, pues no estaba prestando atención, debido a que había visto volar una mariposa. Russel le palpó el hombro, susurrando un 'Después te explico, Lumpy', mientras todos se ponían a planear el encuentro. Faltaba un día, solamente eso y podrían experimentar el suceso más terrible de sus vidas.

* * *

Era de noche y se encontraba a oscuras, tratando de reparar la llave del baño. Su novia de ojos azules se le acercó por detrás, procurando no interrumpirlo.

— ¿Crees que esta vez sea lo mismo? —preguntó Petunia, sin moverse de su lugar porque los demás no parecían tan limpios como la baldosa en la que se hallaba parada. Handy la miró por el rabillo del ojo, después de todo no podía distraerse, siendo que trataba de arreglar algo sin poder usar los brazos que no poseía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — No entendía el porqué de su pregunta, además de que su atención se centraba en otra cosa. Petunia suspiró.

—Hablo de que —comenzó a decir, revolviéndose las manos con nerviosismo, sabía que tocaba un tema delicado. —, este año faltarán algunas personas — Su novio dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, provocando que un silencio sepulcral en el lugar. Finalmente, Handy suspiró entendiendo que debía responderle para que su novia se quedara tranquila.

— ¿Hablas de que The Mole, Lammy, Cro-Marmot y Mime ya no están? —preguntó de frente, sin rodeos innecesarios, volteándose para observar a su novia a los ojos. Ésta agachó la cabeza, un poco triste de recordar que sus cuatro amigos habían muerto hace poco menos de un año. Todo había sido un accidente… Accidente producido por el propio Handy, quien sin querer los mató con la constructora que trataba de conducir. Por supuesto que ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía, a excepción de su novia, Petunia. Ella comprendió la situación, a pesar de estar triste por sus amigos, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que eso le causaría problemas al amor de su vida y no podía permitirse aquello.

El silencio fue roto, corrompido por un cuerpo que se pegó al de ella con fuerza, aunque no podía rodearla con la calidez de unos brazos porque no los poseía. Pero eso fue suficiente para ella y a cambio, lo rodeó con sus delgados y finos brazos, para compensar el calor que los de él no podían brindarle.

* * *

Caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, preguntándose si tenía suerte o mala suerte de haber encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Sí, había una duda que agobiaba la pobre mente de Flippy, pero nunca espero la respuesta que su mejor amiga le había dado. Hacía tiempo que se sentía un poco extraño cuando tenía la presencia de Splendid muy cerca suyo. No entendía el porqué y verdaderamente se lo cuestionaba segundo a segundo. Sin embargo, no esperaba para nada que fuera _ese _tipo de sentimiento hacia el de ojos azules, al contrario, había llegado a pensar que lo odiaba por una razón que desconocía. Pero no, las palabras de Flaky eran verdaderas, tratara de negarlo o no.

—_Eso que sientes es muy común — dijo ella. Entendía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, aunque éste no lo hiciera. Instinto femenino, podría decirse._

— _¿Común? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Flippy, claramente no lo entendía para nada. La pequeña Flaky suspiró, pensando en cómo podría llegar a decirle la verdad que él no se atrevía a ver con sus propios ojos. _

—_E-eso que si-sientes e-es… amor —susurró avergonzada, no eran temas que solía tocar con su mejor amigo. Éste por su parte, se quedó en un estado de shock increíble. Se esperaba muchas respuestas, MUCHAS, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza aquella descabellada idea. Era irónico, ya que antes de irse a la escuela militar podía jurar que no le gustaba Splendid, al contrario, gustaba de su mejor amiga, su confidente. No supo cuándo eso había cambiado, pero así lo era. _

Pisó el suelo con fuerza, como si él tuviera la culpa de su "desgracia" porque no lo sentía como tal cosa, al contrario, era lindo el sentimiento que lo abarcaba al pensar en su amigo, aunque no dudaba que seguía pareciéndole extraño, demasiado.

— ¡Flippy! —escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, y se detuvo al reconocer la voz. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó su amigo de antifaz rojo atado a su nuca, dejando caer parte de la cinta en la espalda de su chaqueta azul. Flippy le sonrió y siguió caminando, siendo consciente de que Splendid también lo hacía a su lado.

—Vine de ver a Flaky —contestó con simpleza. —. ¿Y tú? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, quien llevaba una boina al estilo militar, al igual que su ropa, era como su estilo personal.

—Fui a casa de Splendon't para ver si se unía a la fiesta —respondió medio desganado. La respuesta que había dado Don't, era obvia, pero aún así consideró mejor preguntar.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — Splendid agachó la cabeza, bufando en lo bajo por la actitud de su medio hermano. Flippy rió ante esto, no era casual ver a su amigo enfadado, pero Splendon't si que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Es obvio. Se negó rotundamente —bufó Splendid. Él deseaba que su medio hermano, casi como su contraparte, aceptara la propuesta, pero en cambio le arrojó un cenicero alegando que ni loco iría con esos tontos que él tenía como amigos. Era decepcionante tener un familiar como Don't, pero no era tan malo como a veces aparentaba así que ello lo reconfortaba en situaciones como estas. —. Igualmente, sé que la pasaremos genial, lo presiento —dijo Splendid con el ánimo más para arriba. Flippy asintió dándole la razón, aunque una razón dentro de sí mismo le decía que no sería así. Algo terrible pasaría, ese presentimiento sí que era muy fuerte, tan fuerte como el amor que sentía.

En un acto reflejado por ese malestar que apretaba su pecho con fuerza, se vio a sí mismo agarrando la mano de Splendid con fuerza. Éste ladeó su cabeza confundido. —Flippy, ¿Te encuentras bien? —El aludido asintió, queriendo restarle la notable importancia que tenía ese oscuro presentimiento.

Algo le decía que sería mejor cancelar todo lo planeado, pero aún así… **no** **lo** **hizo**.

* * *

—Muy bien, ya casi es la hora. Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, ¿Vamos? —preguntó la adorable Giggles, mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello rosado, éste era lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros. El rubio que iba a su lado sonrió, apegándose un poco a ella.

—Por fin, ¡La ansiada noche de Halloween ha llegado! —gritó Cuddles con entusiasmo, alborotando sus rubios cabellos. Nutty soltó una risilla, llevándose un chupetín a la boca; Toothy intentó pedirle por uno de los treinta que traía en los bolsillos y otras partes de su ropa, a lo que, obviamente, recibió una mirada amenazante, haciendo que se tragara sus palabras. Los cuatro amigos sonrieron triunfantes al encontrarse frente a una enorme casona, que se asemejaba a una mansión, de color bordo, tirando a un rojo vino, unos dos pisos hacia arriba y un aroma a vainilla que le hacía ser un lugar acogedor, o aparentarlo.

Entraron lentamente por la entrada, sin siquiera preguntar al hacerlo. Eran mejores amigos, conocían el hogar de la pelirroja casi de memoria, pero no contaban con que dicho lugar se encontrara vacío, además de oscuro. Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó por toda la sala, en la que los chicos se encontraban. Ante esto, se tensaron de inmediato, sin poder evitar que la piel se les erizara y que fuera Halloween, no ayudaba mucho. Otro ruido invadió sus mentes, pero esta vez era claramente un golpe, como si alguien (o algo) hubiera tropezado y caído de lleno en el frío suelo. Era posible, además Flaky era muy torpe a veces, por lo que se destensaron un poco, sólo un poco, aún no estaban seguros de qué o quién era el que producía esos sonidos.

—De-debe de ser Flaky ¿No creen? —dijo tímidamente Toothy. Halloween sólo era para que algo malo o tenebroso ocurriera, ya que como bien dicen, es la víspera de todos los santos, donde se acercan el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. Por eso, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, odiaba esa fecha del año.

—Es posible —susurró Giggles, sin poder evitar sonar incrédula y un tanto temerosa. Cuddles fue el que se armó de valor, un valor invisible, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subirlas cuesta arriba, rezándole a todos los santos, dioses y toda cosa que existiera, que simplemente fuese Flaky o algún estúpido. Y que suerte que así resultó ser, aunque no supo si eso era para bien o para mal.

Al llegar observó como dos personas intentaban, con todo su esfuerzo, levantar un plasma de 70 pulgadas. Eso no era muy posible, pero sin lugar a dudas, estaban teniendo éxito en su cometido, pues la televisión con pantalla plasma, estaba elevada a bastante altura y ellos la sostenían perfectamente, aunque las gotas de sudor recorrían sus sienes. Al toque no los reconoció, pero luego de unos minutos observando en silencio, procurando que éstos no lo vieran. Los cabellos verdes de ambos eran bastantes parecidos a los de Flippy y sus ojos también los eran, aunque llevaban antifaces como los de Splendid, salvo que éstos eran negros, al estilo de unos ladrones, lo que ciertamente eran. Los reconoció cuando, gracias a un movimiento en falso, los gemelos notaron su presencia y lo observaron, sudando frío por el temor de ser descubiertos con las manos en la masa.

El rubio se sostuvo de la baranda para no caer del susto y la impresión, pero se mantuvo firme. Shifty, el hermano mayor que llevaba su típico sombrero, y Lifty, el menor, suspiraron, dispuestos a ignorar a la pelusa amarilla. —O-oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó sin lograr sonar muy seguro.

— ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? —preguntó Lifty sarcástico y a la vez tranquilo. Cuddles se acercó a los gemelos con paso lento.

—Su-supongo que saben que robar está mal ¿Cierto? —Los gemelos asintieron, como si fuera obvio que así lo era, ante lo que Cuddles trató de hacerles comprender su punto de vista. —S-si lo saben sabiendo que está mal… ¿Por qué-? —Pero la palabra de Shifty, con su mirada penetrante sobre él, lo hizo callar.

—Escúchanos Conejito —dijo claramente, con un ápice de burla en su tono, el mayor de los gemelos. —. No intentes decirnos lo obvio, ya lo sabemos y lo tenemos en claro. Simplemente vivimos de esto, nos gusta —Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle su opinión a Lifty, pues éste estaba en completo acuerdo con la palabra del mayor. —. Además, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, en vez de nosotros — Eso acalló por completo las posibles palabras que quisieran salir de sus labios. Pensó y pensó, mientras ellos se alejaban, hasta que una idea surcó su mente cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.

—Justo ahora haremos una fiesta de Halloween, aquí con todos. ¿No les gustaría participar? —preguntó Cuddles con entusiasmo. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, pensando qué hacer, hasta que el menor abrió la boca por curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué se supone que harán? —contrarresto Lifty. Cuddles calló, pues no sabía que responderle. Las fiestas entre ellos eran divertidas, pero no sabía si así lo sería para ellos dos. Tan sumido se encontraba que no reparó cuando alguien se acercó lentamente hacia él, respondiendo en su lugar.

—Iremos al bosque embrujado —espetó Nutty con entusiasmo, sabiendo que eso no era parte de los planes de sus amigos. Lo que no sabía era que con ello alimentaba la curiosidad de Lifty y las intenciones de Shifty eran claramente, pasar una noche divertida. Lástima que su entendimiento de "diversión", no era nada divertido.

—Oh, siendo ese el caso, pienso que podríamos quedarnos un rato ¿No, Lifty? —preguntó divertidamente. El rubio sonrió al ver que el menor asentía firmemente.

—Pero, con una condición —aclaró Lifty, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano le observó por el rabillo del ojo, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él, viendo el ápice de diversión que había en los ojos contrarios. —. Tendremos que jugar a cosas divertidas —dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. _¿Cosas divertidas? _pensó Cuddles con su inocencia a flor de piel. Shifty rió divertido, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermanito.

—Exacto, cosas realmente divertidas.

* * *

Se encontraban ahí, en la misma sala de estar de hace un par de minutos, esperando a que el desaparecido Flippy llegara, lo cual ocurrió veinte minutos después.

—Por fin llegas —dijo Splendid con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, ocasionando que todos se levantaran para mirarlo. Su estado era… normal, pero se encontraba agitado lo que era raro.

— ¿Saben? Algo realmente extraño me ocurrió cuando venía para acá —aclaró Flippy, quitándose el abrigo que llevaba encima.

— ¿Algo extraño? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Splendid, parándose del sillón de tela negra, donde se encontraba sentado. El de cabello verde observó el lugar que, extrañamente, se encontraba a oscuras.

—Vi un par de cuervos golpearse contra un árbol —dijo Flippy, aparentando como si eso no le hubiera extrañado. —. Eran unos diez, aproximadamente. Además de que murieron en el acto. Fue… verdaderamente grotesco y extraño —Sus amigos lo observaron con incredulidad, algunos con un ápice de temor y otros con ápice de diversión. No entendían el porqué de ese extraño fenómeno, pero algunos se veían dispuestos a averiguarlo. Entre ellos, Shifty y Lifty tomaron sus chaquetas oscuras y se las acomodaron, dejándolas un poco sueltas.

— ¿Adónde van? —preguntó Cuddles. Los gemelos sonrieron.

—Es obvio. Nutty dijo que íbamos a explorar el bosque. No queda lejos, al contrario, en dos minutos estaremos allí ¿Vienen? —propuso Shifty, indudablemente divertido con la actual situación, aunque los rumores no dejaron de expandirse sobre que aquél lugar no era… agradable.

Nutty se levantó con entusiasmo, seguido de Russell, Lumpy y un animado, aunque también asustado, Splendid. _Después de todo, soy un héroe, así que nada puede salir mal ¿No? _pensó, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. Saliendo de ella, sus otros amigos intentaron retenerlos.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó Giggles, logrando detenerlos. Petunia pasó a su lado, ajustándose la coleta que colgaba desde arriba de su nuca; a su lado Handy apareció, junto a Toothy, Cuddles, Sniffles, Flaky y Flippy. —Es mejor que vayamos todos juntos —propuso la mejor amiga de Petunia, quien asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Sniffles se acomodó sus lentes, mirando a sus amigos con seriedad.

— ¿En serio piensan ir? —preguntó con intensidad, ya que no consideraba buena esa idea. Apoyaba la ciencia y las explicaciones lógicas, por lo que una parte de él mismo estaba ansiosa de ir, pero la otra le decía que no era lo correcto. La tímida Flaky se posicionó junto a su mejor amigo, sintiendo que la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía a todos. Sniffles suspiró. —Entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos todos juntos —dijo sonriendo levemente a pesar de sentir que no hacía lo correcto.

— Oh, cierto. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, los alcanzaré más tarde, chicos —dijo Petunia, mientras se veía en su mini espejo, vigilando que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto y así lo estaba. Handy se acercó un poco a ella. —. Bueno, me quedaré, pero no mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo? Tengo cosas que hacer —susurró, siguiendo al resto de sus amigos que comenzaban a internarse en el bosque.

Caminaron unos minutos, no más de cinco, cuando por fin llegaron al árbol que Flippy había mencionado con anterioridad. Lumpy jugó un poco por los alrededores, siendo vigilado por Russell, como siempre era su obligación de 'mejor amigo'. Mientras los demás observaban los cuerpos de las pequeñas aves retorcerse aún con vida; sus delicadas plumas negras perdían esencia y se caían de su pelaje con delicadeza. Aquello asustó un poco a los chicos, en especial a Flaky, quien no entendía cómo podría haber pasado tal cosa. Aunque no era simple aceptarlo, no tenía explicación aparente.

—Debió haber sido una ventisca, tal vez una tormenta se acerca —justificó Sniffles, a pesar de que nadie lo creía realmente. Nutty se acercó sigilosamente hacia los pequeños cuerpos de esas aves negras, distinguiendo que esos ojos oscuros lo veían fijamente. Aquello fue extraño y en cierta forma, aterrador, y peor, divertido. Sin explicación alguna, se acercó al árbol, hasta acariciar la corteza sucia y ensangrentada con su mano derecha. Siguió y siguió, sin importarle los llamados que sus amigos hacían, simplemente siguió acariciando hasta que lo encontró. Mordió el caramelo que yacía en sobre su lengua, sintiendo el jugoso líquido con azúcar que se volcaba en su paladar. Apretó la mano con fuerza su mano derecha, sintiendo un hueco en el árbol.

—Guau… ¡Miren esto! —gritó Nutty, sintiendo que una parte del suelo se abría debajo de él, dejando ver un túnel oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de misterios. Aquello le asombró de sobremanera, produciendo que una risilla saliera de sus labios. — ¡Esto parece una película de espías! —dijo Nutty, emocionado, mientras se llevaba otro caramelo hacia su boca. Shifty rió, haciendo amago de dejarse caer por ahí.

—O una de terror —sugirió Lifty, observando el agujero situado en el suelo, éste parecía largo y profundo, casi como si no tuviera fin, pero aquello no era posible ¿O sí? No lo creían. Además esto no era una película de terror, aún.

—Jajá, es verdad —señaló Shifty, dispuesto a bajar por allí, pero la mano de Cuddles sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

— ¿No irán a saltar hacia allí abajo, verdad? —preguntó Cuddles, sintiéndose verdaderamente nervioso por la oscuridad que yacía en ese lugar. Los gemelos y Nutty asintieron. Splendid suspiró y junto a Sniffles se acercaron para hacer lo mismo. Flaky tembló, al igual que Giggles, pero Splendid les sonrió, dejando en claro que no había que temer, o eso pensaba. No sabía lo que les aguardaba abajo.

Flippy se posicionó junto a Splendid, mirándole fijamente y dijo: —No creo que sea buena idea —Pero el de cabellos azules simplemente le sonrió, transmitiéndole la confianza que él no tenía. Aquello sirvió para que Flippy callara y siguiera a sus amigos con tranquilidad, aunque esa oscuridad le daba escalofríos. Shifty decidió ser el primero en bajar, lo cual hizo con extrema facilidad (debido a su agilidad) y diversión.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Giggles al escuchar el sordo ruido provocado por la caída de Shifty. Éste guardó silencio por unos largos, verdaderamente largos minutos, cuando por fin escucharon su risa.

— ¡Esto es genial! ¡Si hasta hay paja para amortiguar la caída, jajá! ¡Tienen que bajar ahora! —gritó Shifty, ordenándoles que bajaran pues supuestamente, era impresionante. Ninguno estaba verdaderamente convencido como para hacerlo, exceptuando al menor de los gemelos y el alocado Nutty, quienes lo hicieron enseguida. Cuddles se quedó pensativo, temeroso de qué se encontraría allí abajo, pero luego sintió unos brazos delgados y delicados rodearlo con la calidez que éstos emanaban. Giggles sonrió dulcemente, aferrándose al abrazo y saltando junto a su amado amigo. Petunia les siguió junto a Handy, del cual se sostuvo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y rezando a todos los cielos porque su perfecto estilo no se arruinara, ya que no podría soportarlo. Toothy les siguió, saltando solo y completamente asustado. Splendid esperó a Flippy, quien saltó sosteniendo la mano de Flaky con ternura, pues la joven pelirroja era la que más temor sentía. Y no la culpaba, esa chica era tímida e insegura, llena de miedos y temores, pero también era amable, dulce y buena persona, lo cual todos asumían, ya que todos sus amigos, o mejor dicho, casi toda la ciudad de Happy Tree la amaba, pues era como un rayo de sol.

Cuando tocaron fondo se encontraron con lo que exactamente, Shifty, les había dicho. Había una gran cantidad de pasto de paja que amortiguaba las caídas, aunque no era muy lógico que demasiadas personas cayeran por allí, tal vez. Dejando de lado la impresión que sentían, Flippy pudo apreciar que el lugar apenas era alumbrado por una vieja antorcha que colgaba del lado derecho de la pared de roca.

—Esto es extraordinario —dijo Lifty, asombrado. —. Imagínate la cantidad de cosas que podremos robar de aquí —susurró, procurando que sólo su hermano le escuchara.

—Lo sé —respondió Shifty, imaginándose las cosas valiosas que encontrarían, aunque nada era lo que esperaban.

Siguieron caminando y caminando, sin ver hacia atrás, pero recordando el camino de memoria, o un poco de él ya que habían pasado minutos y aún seguían envueltos en ese extraño túnel. Cuando por fin vieron un portón grande de madera, se permitieron descansar sus mentes, ya que ese lugar era asfixiante y eso sólo alteraba a algunos. Shifty se aproximó a empujar aquello que les estorbaba para pasar y ver que había del otro lado, pero repentinamente, ésta se abrió sola, dándoles pasos para adentrarse en dicho lugar. Era una gran sala, extrañamente parecida a la que la casa de Flaky poseía; el decorado sin embargo, era diferente. En el lugar diferían los colores neutros: negro, blanco y gris, además de que era al estilo clásico y superficial. Habían cuadros que a juzgar por su apariencia eran de muy años atrás, entre ellos destacaban los de la edad media, que poseían una gran magnitud y referencia, aunque no eran muy variados. Pensar que no era lindo, era mentirse a uno mismo, porque sinceramente el lugar era precioso, aunque aún constaba de ese toque que el túnel tenía: Era tenebroso. Todos los lugares que pisaban, los que pasaban, olían extrañamente mal, como a putrefacción o sangre, dependiendo de varias cualidades, pero por alguna razón eso no parecía llamarles la atención, no era extraño que un lugar abandonado oliera así, si había ratas y toda clase de animales muertos.

—Este lugar sí que es asombroso —sentenció Splendid observando todo con detenimiento. ¡Si hasta Flippy había quedado boquiabierto! No había palabras para describir el sentimiento que albergaban sus corazones, una mezcla de asombro y temor, un choque electrizante. Pero una pregunta los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Oigan, ¿Saben dónde se encuentran Lumpy y Russell? —preguntó Petunia, cansada de estar entre tanta mugre, asombrada por la belleza del lugar y preocupada por sus amigos. Las otras once personas callaron al instante, no lo sabían. —No los encuentro. ¡Es más, creo que ni bajaron con nosotros! —lamentó la de ojos azules, quedándose estática, contemplando los rostros de sus amigos. Cuddles palideció, al igual que Giggles y Toothy, porque no podían creer que no habían notado la ausencia de éstos; Splendid también se preocupó, llevándose las manos al mentón, tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta, él era el héroe, así que tendría que hacer algo para ayudar a los demás.

De repente, no se dieron cuenta cómo, ni porqué, pero se encontraban peleando, gritándose entre sí. Los gemelos y Nutty eran los que se encontraban calmados; dos guardando objetos de valor en sus bolsillos, y otro tragándose caramelos que había en una canasta.

— ¿Nutty? —llamó Cuddles. El aludido volteó levemente a verlo, aún con los dulces en su boca. Tragaba y tragaba hasta decir basta, lo cual no era nunca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nutty, mientras se atragantaba en caramelos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste los caramelos? —preguntó Giggles con voz tranquila, sabiendo lo que su amado amigo diría.

— De aquí —contestó el del ojo tuerto, matándose en azúcar y señalando el lugar de donde los había sacado. Era una canasta en forma de calabaza, con toques rojos que parecían ser sangre; y adentro abundaba en caramelos y chupetines, aunque estos tenían un olor horrible y asqueroso… como a _sangre_. Lifty se acercó a analizarla, por si tenía valor, pero al ver que no lo poseía, se alejó sin mediar palabra. Shifty rió, observando bien el objeto lleno de dulces.

—Já, que mal gusto. Las casas embrujadas pasaron de moda.

Flippy por su parte, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la canasta y la observó; a simple vista era normal, pero cuando intentó tocar más adentro se dio cuenta de que el espeso líquido que había no era jugo, ni un decorado, sino _sangre. _Antes de poder avisarles a sus amigos, sintió como Nutty mordía gravemente su mano, haciéndola sangrar. Soltó un quejido de dolor, alejándose de su amigo, quien parecía en transe.

— ¿Qué te pasa Nutty? —preguntó Flippy, estando a una distancia prudente. No pensaba arriesgarse, su amigo no se veía como usualmente lo hacía.

_**Si tan sólo no hubiéramos abierto la puerta… **_

De repente la luz se fue, dejándolos a todos a oscuras, sin saber dónde se encontraban sus dos amigos y con uno completamente fuera de sí. Escucharon un gritó, uno desgarrador, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

_**Si tan sólo nos hubiésemos quedado en casa… **_

Sintieron como un líquido se esparcía por el suelo, mas no pudieron moverse o decir algo. Luego de diez minutos en completo silencio, la luz se atrevió a volver, pero la escena fue horrible, terrible.

_**Si tan sólo no hubieses apoyado esa tonta idea, yo podría haberme negado… **_

Los miembros de Nutty yacían sobre la canasta, "adornándola" de forma grotesca. El cuerpo de éste se mantenía recto por una soga que se sostenía firme a su garganta, ahorcándolo y elevándolo a una altura alta, hasta no dejarle tocar el suelo con sus pies. De sus hombros, saltaba sangre y sangre, fluidos rojos y espesos, producto del arrebatamiento de sus brazos. En el suelo se veía claramente pequeñas venitas rojas, como tubos que hacían más horrenda la escena. Su cabeza se mantenía gacha, pero vieron claramente como el caramelo que tenía en su boca caía lentamente, hasta estrellarse contra las baldosas manchadas de un rojo carmesí que invadía la vista de todos los presentes.

Un gritó se prolongo, haciendo que voltearan la vista hacia el otro lado y se llevaron otra horrenda vista. Esta vez los cuerpos de Lumpy y Russell salían a escena, pero de una forma aún más grotesca y desastrosa, pues no tenían ni las piernas, ni las cabezas en su lugar, simplemente… todo se encontraba en el suelo, sobre las frías y blancas baldosas de cerámica.

Sobre la pared, algo se dibujaba poco a poco con la sangre de las tres víctimas.

"**Happy Halloween"**

_**Si tan sólo… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…**_

* * *

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, este Fanfic no es Yaoi / Slash, simplemente abarca algunos sentimientos acerca de ello, pero es Gore, así que no va a haber más que palabras expresadas con sentimiento (Aunque me gustaría más esa no es la idea xD) Este es Gore, completamente Gore, así que a los a amantes de eso, se los dedico con mi alma y corazón. _

_¡En un par de días es Halloween! Estoy muy contenta y emocionada, de verdad amo esa fecha OwO Esto es un especial para esta linda época y será un Two-shot por lo que el prox cap será largo :D _

_Si les gustó dejen un lindo review, de verdad lo aprecio. Y pongan la historia en Favoritos OuO _

_Espero que les haya gustado. En un par de días actualizaré :D ¡Hasta el prox. Cap! _


	2. Un demonio interno, una noche eterna

**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece.**

* * *

Esa frase en la pared no les traía buena espina; los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, tampoco; la casa en la que se hallaban, menos, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Las mentes de las personas que se hallaban viendo esa escena con verdadero horror, suponían lo peor: la muerte para todos, aunque algunos albergaran esperanzas que se mezclaban con el inconfundible miedo. La sensación de peligro sólo lograba hacerles un nudo en la garganta, y es que, lo peor apenas comenzaba. Para ellos esa noche de Halloween, esa pacífica noche de Halloween, sería la peor pesadilla de todas sus vidas.

Giggles ahogó un grito en sus labios, pues el miedo la consumió al ver aquella asquerosidad. No entendía cómo, en cuestión de minutos donde la luz se fue, alguien podría haberle hecho esa atrocidad a Nutty, pues está claro que Lumpy y Russell habían sido desmembrados con anterioridad. Cuddles, quien estaba a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de las cuencas de sus ojos. Petunia se abrazó a un impactado Handy, acurrucando la cara en su pecho, buscando calor y distracción de aquello.

Flaky quiso gritar, mas la voz no le salió, simplemente se abrazó a su mejor amigo buscando contención, la cual enseguida encontró al sentirse rodeada de la persona a quien más amaba, a pesar de que ésta amaba a otra. No le tenía rencor a Splendid, puesto que sabía que no era su culpa enamorarse de su mejor amigo y que éste le correspondiera, al contrario, ella no veía la hora en la que ambos se confesaran lo que sentían y pudieran estar juntos de una vez por todas; lástima que lo que apreciaba en ese momento no le permitía ver un futuro.

Sniffles cayó de rodillas observando los cuerpos de sus amigos con estupefacción. Estaba abrumado, desconsolado. Sus amigos estaban muertos delante de él y como un tonto, no podía hacer nada más que observar, con horror, la escena que apreciaban sus pupilas casi dilatadas. A pesar de ser el serio del grupo, la verdad es que en ese momento se creía un niño pequeño, horrorizado al ver su primera película de terror.

Splendid abrió la boca, separó sus labios para pronunciar palabras que nunca fueron pronunciadas. Estaba en un estado de shock más grande que el de los demás, porque no lo creía, no podía y no _quería_ creerlo. Él era el héroe del grupo, era el que tenía que salvarlos, ayudarlos y amarlos, como el héroe que era, pero _un héroe no deja morir a sus amigos sin hacer absolutamente nada_, fueron sus pensamientos. Ahora entendía lo que le decían siempre '_No sabes si eres capaz hasta que la oportunidad se presenta. Sólo en ese momento serás capaz de saber si eres o no, un verdadero héroe'_, pero ya nada tenía sentido porque había dejado morir a unos de sus mejores amigos, no se creía capaz de soportar ver a los demás morir, porque sabía que no podría salvarlos, no a todos, y eso lo asustaba.

Por su parte, los gemelos, quedaron en shock. No se esperaban que algo así sucediera, nunca esperaron que ese lugar estuviera… maldito.

—Ne Shifty —llamó el hermano menor en un tono bajo para que los demás no escucharan nada.

— ¿Sí? —tragó saliva, sin dejar de observar el punto fijo donde la sangre escurría a chorros, grandes y pesados.

— ¿No dijiste que las casas embrujadas pasaron de moda? —preguntó Lifty, dirigiendo la vista hasta el de sombrero.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Esto qué mierda es? ¿Un asesino serial o qué? —Sin darse cuenta, la atención de los allí presentes se habían posado en él. Shifty lo observó, sintiendo las miradas sobre él también.

—No lo sé —Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que todos esperaban, algunos bajaron la mirada decepcionados, pero Sniffles no pudo soportarlo.

— ¿¡Entonces qué es!? ¡Deberías saberlo, tú nos trajiste aquí! ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! —gritó el de cabello celeste, soltando un par de lágrimas.

_**El serio, inteligente, hábil, se había derrumbado.**_

Petunia se acercó a él tratando de calmarlo, pero consiguiendo absolutamente nada. Se sentía mal por su amigo, pues sabía que éste sentía mucho aprecio por los recién fallecidos y verlos así sólo le causaba dolor, un dolor frío y aberrante. Pero, no había cosa que ella pudiera hacer, ellos estaban muertos, sin vida alguna; aunque desease que estuvieran con vida, no lo estaban.

—Hay que salir de aquí —habló Flippy a sabiendas de que, sus amigos, se estaban derrumbando sentimental y emocionalmente. Splendid dejo de respirar por un momento y miró al chico militante con furia durante unos segundos.

—No resaltes lo obvio —soltó palabras dolorosas, aunque totalmente ciertas. Tenían que salir de allí porque si se quedaban, cosas horribles pasarían, de eso no tenían dudas. Flippy agachó la mirada, pensando en una solución, mientras Splendid lo miraba atentamente, sintiéndose aún culpable de las muertes de sus amigos. Inconscientemente unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de las cuencas de sus azulados ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo sobre las frías baldosas pintadas de blanco. Flippy se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Esa situación era muy horrible, todos se encontraban totalmente asustados.

—Flippy tienen razón —dijo Petunia poniéndose firme, lo más que pudo en ese momento, aunque aún se mantenía abrazada a su novio. —. Tenemos que buscar una salida —concluyó la de largo cabello azul.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Sniffles. — ¡No hay salida! No la hay —Su voz se quebró, llorando libremente mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Los presentes se acercaron a Sniffles, tratando de calmarlo, ayudarlo, contenerlo. Se sentían realmente mal, todos, pero comprendían que el de cabello celeste sufriera de esa manera. Sin que se dieran cuenta Toothy se alejó un poco, observando de cerca la pared escrita con sangre.

—Happy Halloween —repitió lo escrito, pensando internamente en su significado. No hay que mentir, el pequeño Toothy tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, pero quería saber la razón de esto y poder obtener una respuesta lógica, una salida de allí. Pensó y pensó, hasta que obtuvo una simple respuesta. Tendido en el suelo, había un pedazo de papel, con un escrito viejo y entintado.

_No dejes de correr, nada más puedes hacer._

_Busca la verdad, en ese viejo lugar._

_Puedes recordar, pero no lastimar._

_Recuerda ir, al lugar de marfil. _

Un acertijo, eso era lo que significaba ese poema. Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir el mensaje oculto que ese papel tenía, pues las palabras eran profundas con un digno significado.

—Chicos… ¡Chicos, miren esto! —gritó emocionado, tal vez ese había sido su error. Intentó acercarse a Cuddles, su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba con una gran incógnita. Toothy sonrió. —Esto es… —pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues un dardo había impactado en su ojo, haciéndolo sangrar inmensurablemente, produciendo que los presentes gritaran y gritaran de horror. Cuddles intentó acercársele, pero otro dardo impactó en su mejor amigo, esta vez en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que éste gritara de dolor.

Otro más, otro más, uno y otro más, más y más, y más, y más. Perdieron la cuenta de cuántos eran, pero de repente se disparaban por la sala sin control. Decidieron salir de allí, a menos que quisieran morir llenos de dardos filosos y puntiagudos. Toothy estaba lleno de ellos por todas partes de su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no estaban, pues se habían cuajado en sangre y sólo eran cuencas con un dardo en cada hoyo, derramando sangre inocente. Cuddles y Giggles quisieron ayudarlo, pero Petunia jaló de ellos para que se fueran, pues un dardo ya había rozado su brazo y no quería sentir como serían miles impregnados en su tersa piel. Se lamentaba por Toothy, pero el pequeño del grupo no tenía salvación alguna. Éste intentó pedir ayuda, pero su boca simplemente derramaba sangre a montones, parecía un cuerpo sin vida que se movía. Movió su brazo hacia ellos y volteó su cara manchada de carmesí. Petunia, Giggles y Cuddles comprendieron al ver un pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos, manchado de sangre obviamente. El rubio se acercó rápidamente, tomando la nota y, con lágrimas de sus ojos, despidiéndose de su mejor amigo, mientras corría hacia la dirección en la que sus amigos estaban. Éstos corrieron y corrieron hasta poder asegurarse de que los dardos no les dieran.

Splendid se volteó una vez a ver, desde lejos, a su amigo Toothy, pero se arrepintió al instante. Éste estaba… _desfigurado_, parecía una persona completamente distinta. No, mejor dicho, no parecía ni siquiera una persona, estaba completamente deforme. Su brazo aún apuntaba hacia sus amigos, su cabeza también estaba observándolos, aunque no tuviera ojos con los que mirar, su boca estaba abierta, más de lo normal, las comisuras de los labios estaban destruidas. Miles de dardos engullían su piel, brotaban sangre de manera imparable, pero seguía de pie, como una estatua.

_Una "bella" escultura… sangrienta y deforme. _

Visualizaron una puerta de madera vieja frente a ellos, lo cual les hizo sonreír. Qué felicidad se siente al ver tu salvación frente a tus ojos, pero siempre tiene que haber un sacrificio, y más cuando el juego comienza; el juego más retorcido de todos…

_**El juego de vida o muerte **_

Y lo peor es que uno elige su destino pagando un precio caro, muy caro.

— ¡Vengan, por aquí! —gritó Splendid, mientras abría la puerta con ayuda de Flippy. Cuddles, Giggles y Petunia fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de Sniffles, Flaky y Handy. Los únicos faltantes eran… los gemelos.

— ¡Shifty, Lifty! —gritó Flippy. —Maldición —susurró con furia. La puerta, o mejor dicho portón, era muy pesado y no creía resistir más de unos minutos, pero al ver al pasillo se dio cuenta de que no podrían volver, ninguno de los dos. Flippy apretó su mandíbula con un poco de fuerza, dispuesto a entrar y dejar a los gemelos allí, yacidos en el suelo.

Lifty estaba muerto y Shifty lloraba por él, Lifty estaba en el suelo y Shfty a su lado, Lifty estaba sangrando y Shifty se manchaba con su sangre. Era obvio que Shifty no abandonaría a su hermano gemelo, se dedicó a abrazar a Lifty con fuerza, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, para luego dirigirle a Flippy una mirada que lo decía todo.

—Entremos —susurró Flippy, agarrando el brazo de Splendid y obligándole a entrar, pero éste se resistió.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? Hay que ir a ayudarlos —Splendid trató de ir hacia ellos, pero Flippy lo empujó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspirando y apoyándose en ésta hacia abajo, quedando sentado en la alfombra de color crema, manchada por rastros carmesí. Splendid se quedó tirado en el suelo, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, acto seguido estalló en llanto. A pesar de que no quería llorar, no le quedaban fuerzas. Ver a seis de tus amigos morir era horrible.

— ¿Q-qué p-pasó con e-ellos? —preguntó tímidamente Flaky, llorando en silencio. Flippy sólo pudo apretar más los dientes y soltar un gruñido, agachando la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de culpa por no haberles ayudado.

—Podríamos haberlos ayudado —susurró Splendid, dejando de lado el llanto y parándose frente a Flippy, quien levantó la vista para ver esos hermosos ojos azules que Splendid poseía, estaban rojos e hinchados del llanto, pero más que nada reflejaban culpa y dolor, acusándolo y acusándose a sí mismo. —, pero los dejaste ahí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente. Su cuerpo cayó frente a Flippy, siendo así que éste tuvo que sostenerlo de la cintura para que no se golpeara. Splendid sostuvo su mirada azulada con la mirada verdosa de su amigo unos segundos, antes de que escondiera el rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a Flippy con fuerza. Éste lo acurrucó en sus brazos, a pesar de estar sentados, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

—Shifty no iba a abandonar a su hermano —respondió Flippy, acariciando el cabello azul de Splendid con dulzura.

—Toothy nos dejó esto —susurró Cuddles dejando el tema de los gemelos, pues ya no había nada por hacer. Todos los presentes observaron el papel y leyeron el poema impregnado en él. Era un acertijo, pero no era demasiado difícil y más cuando tenían a alguien como Sniffles a su lado. —. Creo que si hayamos la respuesta a esto, quizás encontremos una respuesta. ¿Qué creen? —Los demás apartaron la mirada, pues no sabían qué hacer, ni qué era lo mejor.

—Bueno, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, así que no parece mala idea descifrar esta tontería —dijo Handy, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Petunia. No tenía idea de cómo lo harían, pero bien creían que era la única solución, o lo único que podían hacer. Los ocho amigos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, pues el lugar en el que se encontraban era una sala cerrada y no podían hacer mucho más que sentarse en los cómodos sillones que rodeaban una mesa de estar. El color era más bien bordo, no como la anterior sala que era neutro y clásica.

—Creo que… la primera frase es bastante clara —susurró Sniffles. Sinceramente, él no tenía ganas de andar haciéndola de descifrador, pero no aunque sabía que no podrían salir, haría lo posible para lograr que al menos uno de sus amigos saliera a salvo. Sus amigos lo miraron, pero en algunos notó la confusión; Petunia parecía ser la única verdaderamente concentrada, pero en la mugre que había en aquél lugar. Sniffles suspiró, concentrándose en decirles su teoría. —. Dice _No dejes de corres, nada más puedes… _—Pero se detuvo, entendiendo algo importante, verdaderamente muy, **muy** importante. —… _hacer… _—completó su frase, pero demasiado tarde, ya que una risa resonó en el lugar, cortando la luz nuevamente. Lo más escalofriante fue que la risa no paró, seguía y seguía atormentando las débiles mentes de los presentes, apoderándose y destruyendo sus esperanzas.

—Chi-chicos —susurró Flaky, muerta de miedo, aferrándose a la primera persona que encontró. Sintió como un líquido se esparcía por su piel, pero no sintió dolor alguno, lo cual la puso más nerviosa de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

Las luces volvieron, al igual que el horror.

— ¡Sniffles! —gritó Petunia, acercándose a él, sin embargo, no lo tocó. El chico de cabello celeste estaba sobre el sillón, aún sentado, con dos navajas clavadas en su boca, adentradas hasta la garganta, sin dejarle respirar y produciéndole un sangrado que bajaba por su garganta como un líquido caliente, y con un sabor metálico. A su lado, Flaky se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba abrazada era él. Ésta se cubrió con sus pequeñas manos la boca haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar de horror, porque era horrible. Además, ver como su amigo sufría era tortuoso, porque sí, Sniffles estaba consciente, lloraba y rogaba que sus amigos lo ayudaran, pero no podía ni hablar, sintió que el frío metal filoso se adentraba más y más, hasta casi rozar sus cuerdas vocales. Balbuceaba, hacía sonidos con el cuerpo como si quisiera decirles algo importante. Sus amigos, al borde de las lágrimas asintieron, mientras le pasaban una parte de la campera blanca de Flaky, para que con su sangre escribiera la importante noticia.

_Corran _era lo escrito. No lo entendían del todo, pero cuando quisieron preguntarle, Sniffles dejó de respirar. Petunia rompió en llanto, abrazándose a Handy con desespero. Era mucho para tan poco tiempo.

—Creo saber a lo que Sniffles se refería —dijo Giggles con un tono que heló a todos los presentes, quienes la observaron fijamente. —. La primera frase, chicos —susurró, sintiendo un terrible temor. Cuddles se acercó y la abrazó, permitiéndole llorar en sus brazos. Flippy se acercó a la nota y leyó una y otra vez ese poema. Luego de unos segundos escucharon un seco grito que provenía de afuera. Splendid reconoció a Shifty por su voz, y pensando que tal vez estaba vivo y pedía ayuda, decidió ir a ayudarlo, pero antes de abrir la puerta alguien lo detuvo.

— ¡No la abras! —gritó Flippy, parándose delante de Splendid. Él frunció el ceño con desespero.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Es Shifty! ¡Nos necesita! —gritó Splendid, tratando de correr a Flippy y abrir la puta puerta, sin embargo, su amigo no lo dejó.

—No lo entiendes. Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró, sintiendo un frío aliento en su nuca. —. Tenemos que **correr**. ¡Ahora! —Al escuchar el grito de Flippy y la risa demoniaca de nuevo, buscaron con la mirada algún lugar al cuál huir, pero solamente encontraron un pasadizo secreto, detrás de un sillón. El militante agarró la nota y miró a Sniffles una última vez, para luego agarrar a Splendid del brazo, quien se mantenía inmóvil, y llevárselo de allí. —Vamos, sube Splendid —rogó Flippy, pero Splendid seguía como en trance, observando el cuerpo de Sniffles. —. Él ya está muerto. ¡Vamos! —gritó, al escuchar como forzaban la puerta para entrar. Did reaccionó a tiempo y corrió por el pasadizo, al igual que Flippy.

Los demás ya le llevaban una gran ventaja y se lamentaban por ello. Corrieron y corrieron, pero un obstáculo se presentó. — ¿Izquierda o derecha? —preguntó Flippy observando a su amigo, quien estaba pálido. Splendid lo pensó un poco, pero se dejó llevar por su instinto.

—Derecha —aseguró con fingida seguridad, pues estaba muerto de miedo y sabía que si había tomado la decisión incorrecta, ambos pagarían por ello. Flippy asintió y ambos echaron a correr nuevamente, pero en dirección derecha. Tuvieron que hacer varias curvas y el pasadizo parecía no acabarse nunca, pero luego de veinte minutos allí vieron una luz, una casi extinguida luz. Lástima que había rejas que impedían el paso hacia el lugar.

—Maldición —dijo Flippy, golpeando las rejas con fuerza y produciendo que se abra. Al salir de allí, vieron algo que no querían ver.

—Santo cielo… —murmuró Splendid, aferrándose a Flippy. —P-petunia…

* * *

— ¿En dónde están Petunia y Handy? —preguntó Giggles, buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga y el novio de ésta. Cuddles suspiró, aún estaba agitado por tanto correr, pero negó con la cabeza, mientras Flaky se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga, Giggles, buscando contención.

— ¿Y Flippy y Splendid? —preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, pero la pareja negó; tampoco lo sabían.

—Debemos encontrarlos si queremos salir de aquí —dijo Giggles, preocupada por sus amigos. Ya no quedaban muchos de ellos y ella quería, si era posible, que sobrevivieran y salieran de allí con a ella. La esperanza se mantenía latente en su corazón, pues aunque no había señales de que saldrían de allí, ella confiaba en sus amigos y en que, tarde o temprano, encontrarían una salida de seguro.

—Tienes razón. Los encontraremos —dijo Cuddles, agarrando a la de cabello rosado de la mano. Un tacto cálido y reconfortante. —, pero primero hay que resolver este enigma, así podremos ir con ellos y salir de aquí —propuso el rubio, con un tono contagioso de positividad. Giggles le correspondió la sonrisa, adentrándose en la sala de… marfil.

* * *

Una risa desquiciada retumbó en la cerrada habitación. La chica se arañaba la piel sin piedad buscando sacar la suciedad, la 'inmundicia' que profanaba su cuerpo, a pesar de ser sólo unas pocas telarañas y un poco de polvo. Ella gritaba y después reía. Sacaba desesperadamente cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo, aunque su novio trataba de impedírselo. Su rostro se hallaba sangrante y herido de tantos rasguños recibidos, sus uñas se torcieron producto de arañar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, sus lagrimas eran una simple evidencia de cuanto mal le hacía aquella situación y de que su trastorno era inclusive más grande de lo que sus amigos pensaban. Reía, pero no de risa, reía por miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, ya que su trastorno no le permitía volver con sus amigos.

La rejilla se hallaba en el suelo, mientras el chico de pelo verde y el de pelo azul miraban espantados el estado de su amiga. El novio de ésta intentaba calmarla, pero sólo recibía arañazos, risas, síndromes de locura, de trastorno. Sabía del problema de su novia, pero nunca antes la había visto así. Ellos habían entrado por la misma (pequeña) rejilla, a la que habían golpeado con fuerza y luego vuelto a poner con la misma fuerza y habilidad. La técnica de un ingeniero/mecánico como él, era impecable, aunque le faltaran los brazos. Se habían separado de sus amigos por una razón obvia: Petunia. Ella no aguantaba más en ese asqueroso pasadizo, era muy… sucia, lleno de telarañas, polvo y ratas, era demasiado para ella, así que se echó a correr lo más lejos posible, tropezándose, cayéndose y lastimándose en el proceso. Pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta dar con una salida del pasadizo. Fue una verdadera pena que esa "salida" no tuviera salida alguna más que el pasadizo, porque era una habitación chica, solitaria, con muchos estantes llenos libros en su interior como una biblioteca, pero sólo eso, porque más allá de un sillón y una mesita en la que había una taza de té vacía, no había nada. Era un lugar sin salida.

Para colmo de todos los males, Petunia no dejaba de arañarse y lastimarse, hasta lograr sacar trozos de piel de su fina cara, manchada por el polvo. Ahora de su rostro goteaba sangre y en algunas partes se le veía la carne, como si intentara sobresalirse de la piel, lo cual no creían posible ya que sólo había utilizado sus uñas. Su cabello azulado se revolvía mientras sus manos lo arrancaba uno por uno sin piedad.

El azul de sus ojos chocó contra los amarillentos de su pareja sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir. Él estaba desesperado, trataba de agarrar los brazos de su novia impidiéndole movimiento alguno, pero ésta se resistía, seguía gritando, llorando, riendo, una mezcla de emociones que juntas forman claramente desquicio. Para colmo, no tenía brazos, así que no podía agarrarla de forma muy efectiva.

Splendid estaba plasmado, pero en cuanto su mente pudo asimilar que la chica estaba revolviéndose con el cuerpo de su novio encima, aferrándose a él y arañándolo en las partes de suciedad, se apresuró hasta estar junto a ella, ayudando a Handy para que no se lastimara más.

Flippy sólo los miraba, mas no decía nada, a lo que el de ojos azules se molestó. Estaban en una situación crítica, si su amiga no tomaba sus indicadas pastillas (mejor dicho, sus calmantes) o de alguna forma se detenía, sufriría mucho, se lastimaría mucho y quién sabe si sería irreversible.

— ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado!? ¡Ayúdanos! —gritó Splendid, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo cual era raro en él. Frunció el ceño y acomodó mejor a Petunia en sus brazos, recibiendo ciertos rasguños y lastimaduras leves. Flippy tragó saliva, pero no se movió, presentía algo muy malo acercárseles.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —ordenó el militante, acomodando su boina y extendiéndole una mano a Splendid, quien sostuvo a Petunia en brazos, para luego pararse, sosteniéndola al estilo princesa. Handy también se paró, como pudo, pero lo hizo. La mano de Flippy quedó en el aire, pero Splendid sabía que él tenía razón, tenían que salir de allí y encontrar a sus amigos. Además, aún no sabían qué carajo había ocurrido con Shifty y su gemelo muerto. Pero la única salida era el pasadizo y Petunia no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ahí.

— ¡No, no! —gritó la chica, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo. Éste se removió con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero no la soltó. Handy frunció el ceño, mirando a Flippy fijamente.

—Ella no puede pasar por ahí de nuevo… No es capaz —susurró, tratando de hacérselo entender, pero no había opción, era eso o…

—No hay otra salida —repuso Flippy, agachándose para pasar por ahí y volver a correr en busca de sus amigos, pero Splendid llamó su atención.

— ¿Y qué haremos con Petunia? —preguntó el superhéroe, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga fijamente, quien se estaba desesperando y se lastimaba cada vez más. Hasta que cayó, después de tantos intentos logró zafarse de sus brazos y caer de lleno al suelo, riendo como idiota y "limpiándose" las partes de su cuerpo que estaban sucias. Se estaba desfigurando a sí misma, sentada en una esquina. Splendid intentó acercársele, pero la mano de Flippy lo detuvo.

—É-él es un asesino, jajá —susurró, mientras se hacía sangrar las venas. De su muñeca salió un caliente y viscoso líquido carmesí, que adornaba de forma errónea su carne. Handy se arrodilló junto a ella, mientras los otros dos expresaban confusión. —. Handy, mató a Mime, a Lammy, a todos… Ese accidente fue su culpa —susurró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. —. Quizás… ellos buscan vengarse de nosotros, por dejarlos morir.

—Es-está delirando —susurró Splendid, mientras se alejaba un poco. Handy bajó la mirada y se sentó junto a su novia, murmurando cosas inentendibles.

—Vayan ustedes. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí —susurró, mientras acomodaba su rostro en el hombro de Petunia, quien no dejó ni un minuto de torturar su piel y rasgar sus ropas.

—Pero… —Flippy lo agarró del brazo, pues Splendid parecía no querer dejarlos, pero Flippy, al ver la mirada de Handy, se dio cuenta de que era lo correcto, sino todos morirían.

La lámpara que alumbraba el pequeño lugar empezó a tiritar, mientras se apagaba y prendía una y otra vez. Petunia se aferró a Handy, tratando de "limpiarlo", éste se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, mientras sus dos amigos se iban, mirando atrás una última vez. Y la luz se apagó.

* * *

—Mm… No entiendo nada —Cuddles suspiró, tirándose al sillón de aquella biblioteca. Flaky se removía nerviosa cuando veía a sus amigos ir y venir buscando respuestas, que no encontraban por ningún lado.

—Di-disculpen, p-pero… e-el lugar d-de ma-marfil, ¿N-no es é-éste? —murmuró la pequeña pelirroja, señalando inocentemente una parte de la biblioteca que contenía un recuadro hecho de marfil. Giggles la miró con una sonrisa y corrió a agarrarlo.

Era un libro llamado 'El cuento del demonio solitario', el cual relataba la triste historia de un demonio que estaba solo, sin compañía y sin amigos.

_La historia ocurrió hace 700 años.  
Había un demonio solitario que estaba muy interesado en los humanos, verlos, olerlos, comerlos, eran sus actividades favoritas. Les tenía admiración, eran su obsesión. Pronto esta obsesión tomó un rumbo diferente del que otros demonios esperaban. El demonio solitario empezó a raptarlos y "jugar" con ellos, no importaba el género, la edad, ni nada. Los torturaba para estudiar sus facciones y reacciones a dichos movimientos y sometimientos. Era milagroso que algún humano sobreviviera, y si lo hacían no volvían a ser los mismos de antes, y si lo contaban, nunca nadie les creería.  
Pero el demonio causaba problemas a todos los demás de su clan sin darse cuenta, por lo que tomaron la medida de prohibirle el acercamiento con el espécimen humano. Esto molestó mucho al demonio, quien se rehusó a hacer caso. La orden de los mil demonios le advirtió hasta el final las graves consecuencias de sus actos, pero éste no les prestó atención, pues era divertido estar con ellos, él los __**"amaba"**__ a su retorcida manera.  
Un día, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontraba acorralado, entre la espada y la pared. Un ejército de demonios lo quemaron vivo, lo torturaron al igual que éste torturaba a los humanos. No se confundan, no es que los demonios quisieran a los humanos y los protegieran, es que no podían darse el lujo de sobresalir, de ser vistos por cualquiera. Ellos cumplían, y actualmente cumplen, un rol importante en las artes oscuras, pero éstas no pueden ser vistas por cualquiera. Era lo que el joven demonio no entendía.  
Minutos antes de ser brutalmente quemado, había realizado un conjuro, uno negro y oscuro. Había robado un alma humana y se la había comido, como un shinigami*. Casi al segundo, un alma se formó en su inmundo ser, lo cual era pecado, aún para los demonios que no eran creyentes de nada excepto del diablo, por lo que decidieron quemarlo y deshacerse de esa molestia. Pero el alma que había consumido fue partida en dos, una parte fue sellada en su vieja mansión y la otra fue vagando por el mundo humano, hasta que años después, muchos años después consiguió un cuerpo.  
Como la resurrección del mismo demonio adorador de los humanos… Fliqpy._

_Se dice que el alma del demonio sigue vagando por la mansión y alrededores, en busca de su otra mitad._

Cerró el libro con fuerza, sin creerse lo que acababan de leer. Si antes estaban asustados, ahora estaban aterrados, horrorizados. Era mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que creían, pues habían caído en las garras de un demonio.

Escucharon como la rejilla por la que habían entrado hace unos momentos se abría, provocando un sonido metálico que rebotó por los alrededores. El miedo los inundó por completo, temiendo ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver una cabellera verde y otra azul, suspiraron aliviados.

—Ch-chicos —susurró Flaky, corriendo a abrazarlos. Giggles y Cuddles se les acercaron con sigilo, pues ahora temían llamar la atención del monstruo… el demonio adorador de humanos.

— ¿En dónde estaban? —preguntó Giggles, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de luz. Los recién llegaron bajaron la mirada, se sentían terriblemente mal.

—Con Handy… y Petunia —susurró el militante, viendo un brillo en los ojos de su amiga pelirroja. —. P-pero… ellos ya… Lo siento —No pudo terminar su frase, al ver como los ojos rosados de Giggles se cuajaban en lágrimas, al igual que los de Flaky, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, los de Cuddles también.

Splendid iba a argumentar algo, pero Giggles le tendió un libro viejo, de tapa dura y color negro azabache. Flippy se acercó a él y lo leyeron en silencio, quedando más asombrados segundo a segundo, más impactados, más asustados.

—N-no puede ser… —murmuró Splendid, pero antes de que los demás pudieran argumentar algo más, la luz empezó a apagarse, prenderse y apagarse al igual que la de la habitación donde Petunia y Handy murieron. Flippy agarró la mano de Flaky y la de Splendid con fuerza, corriendo lejos y gritándoles a la pareja que lo siguieran. Éstos obedecieron, pero al correr por la mansión, al recorrer los pasillos, al cruzar miradas con los espejos y muñecos que allí había, al pasar por las habitaciones cerradas con llave, buscando con la mirada alguna abierta por la cual entrar, ninguno pudo evitar escuchar la risa siniestra y psicópata que recorría el lugar, en las paredes se dibujaba con sangre muchas palabras de las cuales se destacaban; _**Aquí estoy **_– _**Los amo **_– _**Mi mitad**_. La última los había dejado en duda, ya que su mitad no se hallaba con ellos ¿O sí? Cuddles sólo pudo pensar en una solución.

—El demonio te quiere a ti —susurró el rubio, deteniendo el paso. Su mejor amiga lo vio con terror y paró el paso. —. Él te busca, Flippy. ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Los ojos de Flippy se abrieron inmensurablemente con una mezcla de emociones confusas. Splendid aprietó los dientes y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su amigo, echando a correr los tres nuevamente. Giggles no los siguió esta vez, sino que se quedó viendo fijamente a su amado Cuddles.

—C-cuddles, ven, tenemos que salir de aquí —La pequeña de cabello rosa extendió la mano en dirección al rubio, quien también la extendió para tomarla, pero en lugar de eso su brazo se cortó solo, despegándose a la altura del codo y cayendo al suelo con fuerza, produciendo que la sangre salpicara en las piernas de ambos.

Giggles soltó un grito, mientras miraba como el cuerpo de su amigo despedazaba en todas partes, hasta quedar hecho pequeños pedazos de carne tirados en el suelo. El ojo del rubio rodó hacia la chica, quien salió corriendo, mientras lloraba y lloraba. Estaba destruida emocionalmente, mentalmente y eso un demonio no lo desaprovecharía.

* * *

Los tres se encerraron en la primera habitación abierta que encontraron, tirándose al suelo para recuperar el aire perdido.

Flippy estaba en shock por las palabras de su amigo, Cuddles. No podía ser su culpa ¿Verdad? Pero, y si lo era ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Nada, absolutamente nada.  
Se agarró sus cabellos verdes con desesperación, hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearle con su calor y frescura. Podía sentir el miedo provenir de Splendid con tan sólo tocarlo. Era tortuosa la situación en la que se encontraban. Ellos eran las presas y un demonio los estaba cazando. En circunstancias normales nadie lo habría creído, pero eso era lo que más se asemejaba a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Splendid sin soltar a su amigo.

_**No podrán escapar… **_

Las luces volvieron a hacer corto, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Flaky corrió hacia sus amigos abrazándolos. Los tres intentaron abrir la puerta, pero no pudieron. Hasta que… la sangre se volvió a escurrir.

Una vara gruesa y filosa de madera atravesaba el estomago de Splendid profundamente. El marrón de la madera se manchaba de rojo, un rojo intenso y fuerte que sobresalía de la herida. Flippy abrió los ojos con magnitud, sin creerse lo que veía. Intentó correr hacia él, pero cada vez que se acercaba, el objeto hacía más fuerza en el cuerpo de su amado. Éste le sonrió y susurró que se le alejara, que se llevara a Flaky y que huyeran, mientras la sangre salía de su boca manchando aquellos labios finos que Flippy tanto ansiaba besar. Pero le hizo caso porque sabía que era lo correcto.

Y así se encontraban ahora. Flaky estaba tendida sin cabeza y los ojos desparramos por el pasto del bosque, frente a Flippy, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en un árbol. Ya no estaban dentro de la mansión endemoniada, habían logrado salir, pero _ÉL_ los había perseguido y al final había conseguido su cometido, matar a todos los amigos de Flippy, y sí que dio en el blanco, pues sus dos últimas víctimas fueron las que el pobre militante más sufrió. Ya no lloraba, había llorado la noche entera, mientras aquél monstruo le hablaba de su historia, mientras le decía que eran uno, mientras le explicaba que él era su humano, sólo suyo. Había pasado el amanecer y llegó la hora, las ocho en punto.

_**Es la hora, Flippy.**_

* * *

~Dos meses después~

Los pasillos blancos de aquella institución mental se sentían fríos y solitarios, misteriosos e intimidatorios. Los enfermeros y enfermeras que pasaban por allí, vistiendo sus uniformes de color blanco, se sentían perturbados cuando pasaban cerca de la gran habitación al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, justo a la izquierda. Temblaban de terror cada vez que veían la puerta blanca que los separaba de ti, y algunos no entendían porqué en vez de estar encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad te encontrabas sentado en una camilla mirando el techo sin interés alguno, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de las paredes, las cuales eran blancas y frías.

— ¿Has escuchado? —preguntó un enfermero a su compañera de trabajo. Ella lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Escuchar, qué? —No sabía a lo que se refería, pero el enfermero señaló la habitación en la que te hallabas, a la que todos temían entrar.

—Sobre el paciente de allí —dijo él. Ella tragó saliva, pero negó con la cabeza. —. Se dice que mató a trece compañeros de su preparatoria en noche de Halloween. Fue hace unos meses. Se la nombró la gran matanza de la ciudad de Happy Tree Town. Él —señaló nuevamente, abriendo la pequeña ventanilla de tu habitación para que ella pudiera observarte. — es el único sobreviviente… y el culpable.

Los enfermeros se te quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que los llamaron para su turno diario. Te preguntaste porqué esos ineptos te tenían encerrado en aquella habitación, pero no le diste importancia. Suspiraste y te recostaste sobre las finas sábanas. Sentías sueño, pero no querías dormirte, pues sabías que vendrían a visitarte pronto… o al menos lo creías.

—Me pregunto cuándo vendrán Flaky y Splendid… Los extraño tanto —susurraste al viento, mientras sonreías, esperanzado con poder verlos y abrazarlos. Él tu novio y ella tu mejor amiga, se habían vuelto inseparables.

_Lástima que todo estuviera en tu mente. _

Hablabas con él todo el tiempo, ya que Fliqpy se había vuelto tu única compañía cuando tus amigos no venían a "visitarte". Hablaban juntos y reían juntos, lo querías como a tu otra mitad porque eso eran. No lo culpabas de nada, al contrario, lo admirabas, pues sabía que su afición a los humanos era hermosa. Con ello recordabas a Splendid, lo hermoso que era y lo gentil que demostraba ser, lo buena persona, era el mejor humano que tú habías conocido alguna vez en la vida. Fliqpy te enseñó un montón de cosas, como lo genial que es el ser humano cuando grita y gime de dolor, cuando es torturado y masacrado, y tú como un niño pequeño, asentías con ilusión.

Te habías transformado en alguien diferente, en alguien que no eras realmente, pero ya no lo recordabas y cuando lo hacías sólo podías llorar, hasta que el recuerdo se desvanecía. Todos te temían y en el fondo eso te dolía. Veías en tus sueños los cuerpos de tus amigos, la última sonrisa y la última mirada que Splendid te había dedicado, todo eso era un recuerdo borroso y glorioso que no querías dejar ir y a la vez querías que desapareciera. Se mantenía y se iba, te confundía en demasía. No entendías cómo te habías vuelto así, tal vez fue por la influencia que Fliqpy tuvo en ti y que tu mente estaba débil y rota cuando él se acercó a hablarte.

Igualmente, sabías que ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba hecho y ellos estaban muertos. Cada uno de ellos estaba muerto y no podías hacer nada.

—Sabes, los extraño mucho —le murmuraste a la nada, soltando dos pequeñas lágrimas.

Y ahora reías, recordando lo tonto que era sentirse mal por algo que no recordabas del todo, pero que nunca se había ido de tu mente.

La noche eterna… Y el demonio interno que habitaba en ti.

Apagaste la luz y se acomodaste entre las sábanas, cerrando tus parpados que comenzaban a pesarte.

—Buenas noches, _Fliqpy._

_Se informa a toda la ciudad que se ha hallado culpable al joven Flippy, compañero de las víctimas, por la matanza de sus trece compañeros en la noche del 31 de Octubre. El chico padece trastornos mentales por lo que prevalecerá internado en la más alta institución mental del país. _

_Mañana la ciudad entera hará un momento de silencio en honor a las víctimas de tremenda atrocidad. Esperamos que todos asistan para velar a nuestros amados estudiantes, nuestra futura generación que fue brutalmente destruida. _

–_Noticiero de la ciudad._

* * *

_*Shinigami: _Dios de la muerte.

* * *

**-Se esconde por miedo a recibir tomatazos y latas de Coca-Cola en el cara- **

**Well, la señora inspiración me abandonó como la perra que es y no pude terminarlo. Por el paso que iba pensé que lo terminaría en Navidad D: Disculpen la tardanza, nunca más intentaré hacer un Two-shot en una fecha conmemorativa. Así que para Navidad esperen un One-shot. Espero que se haya entendido lo de Fliqpy y Flippy, es que estoy apurada -.- **

**Comenten si les gustó –¿y me perdonan? QnQ–, y pongan el Two-shot en Favs. **

**¡Eso es todo, bye! **

**PD: Gracias a todos los que comentaron, lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo QuQ**


End file.
